


Time Stops For No One, But We’re Still Here

by Redlair



Series: And we're here now [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: PART 2 to We're Easy (like 1,2,3)So what is it like to cope and pretend that life is fine and that life will always be fine because you're only a running mouse in a circuit of life where time waits for no one. Life moves on, Hyungwon grows on from vulnerability and when Minhyuk comes back, they see what they can establish. It's been too long since they should've DTR.





	1. Stratus

Perhaps read [PART 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729812/chapters/31589529) first to understand the context?

 

 

Eighteen months. What was Minhyuk thinking to sign himself up for a trip for eighteen months to a country where he didn't even speak the language. But he had gone, simply because he was seeking an adventure- and so came the departure from Seoul and maybe along with some crushed feelings.

He had messaged Hyungwon every day, hoping for the other to at least give him a reply. But Hyungwon never does. Minhyuk shares his life, his thoughts and the details of his days at work in Milan and how he’s treated differently simply because he doesn’t speak Italian. He’s persevering though and he doesn’t even know if Hyungwon sees or reads his messages. At some point, he wonders if the other would even bother to.

If the other reads them, he doesn’t receive a “read” reciept. And if Hyungwon did read them, then he’s still left being on “read” without the receipt. But it’s six months in now and Hyungwon still doesn’t talk to him. Minhyuk wonders of the possibility that the other changed his phone number and that he’s possibly texting someone else but if that was the case, then Hyungwon was too heartless to him. Or if Minhyuk had been texting a stranger this entire time, at some point, he feels that either the carrier would have blocked him by now and that he would get a reply of some sort in response to his lengthy texts and messages telling him to stop. But there are none.

 

Minhyuk feels like he’s tried to get the other to notice and to forgive him and but nothing has been working. He feels so lost from work and tired from so many issues. Like a burden on his shoulders that he can’t seem to relieve himself from. Maybe, he thinks, that the other may have cut him off from his life completely.

But, what was the possibility?

 

If Hyungwon was petty, than he certainly would have blocked Minhyuk totally now. Except that Hyungwon isn’t petty at all and Minhyuk thinks that he at least knows of this. But when you try to make an effort and receive none, Minhyuk honestly feels a bit pissed. Possibly disheartened and just confused.

He’s aggravated because it’s not fair at all. He’s giving it his all and Hyungwon does none. His efforts are put to waste. Minhyuk feels a bit terrible and sorry because he’s been moping too, but at this point in time, he wonders that if he has simply just moved on and Hyungwon just happens to still not be over “it.” Everyone lived on different paces but still, Minhyuk thinks that it would be right still trying to contact the other. At some point, he would assume that Hyungwon would eventually reply him.

 

The “it”was complex. Minhyuk thinks that maybe if he had not freaked out and pushed the other away so forcibly, the outcome wouldn’t be so bad. In fact, had Hyungwon not become so offended and left, Minhyuk would have kissed Hyungwon back. Once as a trial, because he’s never kissed a boy before, and another because he had trust and so much more for Hyungwon. And he still does. He’s still wondering and replaying the scenario in his head that it sometimes makes his head hurt because it’s something that keeps popping up at the back burner of his mind and he makes him feel guilty. Sitting in the plane seat alone, had never been more frustrating. Feels would flood back and forth and he hand no one to confront and share with.

 

Minhyuk was observant. He had noticed from some time on since Hyungwon had trusted him had let him into the other’s life and it was so special. Hyungwon was actually all delicate, warm and genuine on the inside with a sarcastic and cold exterior. The fact that he even managed to click with the other and to be let into the other’s private life was a blessing. They had shared stories, ideas and morals and strangely enough, the only thing that Minhyuk thinks that he doesn’t know is what the other was like drunk.

And if this was an inappropriate thought, then that’s still okay because Minhyuk, despite his classy self still has a thing for two for toilet humour, dad jokes and lame puns. He just missed the other really bad, and the way it conceptualises himself was an information overload. Too many error, unbolted screws and headaches from thinking of what the two were now. In reality, had the two not been tip-toeing around each other while being so blatantly obvious in their interest for each other, this would have not happened. Or at least, Minhyuk wouldn’t have left with words unsaid and unheard and neither parties would feel such grief and confusion.

 

 

If there was anything he had learned from European culture, alcoholic drinks were served regularly but people drank in considerate moderation unlike what was home- where people drank to please their superiors. The alcohol for one, was more expensive and two, higher in quality and besides that, France was just a couple vineyards away from Italy. Had Minhyuk been drunk a couple times before in life back at home, he was sober the entire time he had spent in Milan.

He was still fine and capable. Away from home but still super chill about everything and as if life was normal. Because things happen, and live carries on and it only made sense for Minhyuk to still have himself together.

And as if this was so, Hyungwon, had too managed on his own.

 

 

At first, it hadn’t gone too well. Hyungwon had went to work fine working on new assignments and projects. In fact, his productivity increased by a tenfold and he’s still not sure if it’s Minhyuk’s absence that is driving him to work even more efficiently to distract himself or if he’s trying to prove to himself that even without Minhyuk there, he was going to be fine on his own.

But the moment he left work, he felt so fatigued. Maybe it was partially the burn out from working so intensively or the fact that everything seemed to distract him. The flowers, the trees, the noises outside and he really wanted to shut everything out. So he did.

He avoided phone calls from others like the plague unless it was work related and at some point, Wonho had to knock on his door to even retail him a message because Hyungwon had needed closure. Closure being that he had his windows down for months on and every time his mother came in to see him, he had looked thinner than the previous visit and it was so drastic. Hermit life and nearly skin and bones, super unhealthy lifestyle really.

His suits did not fit to his form and structure like they used to. His weight loss caused his suits to be ill fit. The company headquarters had noticed because sometime this moment, they had kept him on extra focus on someone’s orders because he was a key player in the field. So the company gave him even more suits to suit his current physique and when he went into the fitting room, it gave him so many memories that he wanted to loose and Hyungwon just felt like he was in a clouded and murky space.

There was no heated stares hidden nor the touching, giggling and laughter when Minhyuk had measured him and ordered him to change. It was just work now, and work alone. The open stares that he receives from other people feel different and Hyungwon doesn’t really appreciate them when they don’t feel right. As if lusting for others was wrong when Hyungwon didn’t know why people’s mouth were open so wide that a fly can fly in any moment had the mouth been open any longer.

“Excuse me.” His low baritone sounds clearly in the change room.

“Y-yes?”

“Please close your mouth and stop staring.”

The stares made him feel awkward and weird. He didn’t view himself as an object of desire and for others to look at him so intensely just made him uncomfortable.

 

 

At home, he barely cooked. He had cooked little before he had met Minhyuk, but now, he barely cooked. He only ate the side dishes that his mother gave him and it took him so long to finish them. He wasn’t hungry. He didn’t crave anything or want anything in particular. Hyungwon didn’t know at this point what he was waiting for because if it was a miracle or something to save him and to dig him out of this hole, he wasn’t waiting for a saviour. The idea of him falling into this slump just because a close friend of his took a leave sounded so stupid and it made him so weak.

The fashion industry that likes unrealistic standards, somehow manages to find Hyungwon again because ever since he had walked for one show, as Hyungwon walks again for the house’s F/W 2019 Collection. Since he had lost weight, his chiseled jawline sticks out like a knife against blunt walls and they comment that he suits the mood- looking all dark, hollow and a little sad. In fact, Hyungwon does feel very much all of that. Gloomy, depressing, it’s a surprise that no one has brought him to visit a therapist to clear out his negative emotions. But they’re so compact and hidden with many walls surrounding himself, there was no need for others to access something so sad within him.

If Hyungwon reads what they write of him every now and then from he somehow finds him to be in the media, he wants to scoff at how they describe him. A newbie that came out of nowhere and garnering the interest of many, he’s apparently super chic, cool and cold with that solemn look of sadness and Hyungwon wonders if his face carries the signs of what he’s actually experienced.

Between extra time he had made from working too much and the company lenient in giving him some kind of break, it seemed like God was being so nice to him. As if they knew how drastic a break could damage a person that they’re trying to heal him by giving him space. But this extra time that he does not know how to spend alone - the fact that he can’t bring himself to even visit a bookstore or a coffee shop alone, he convinces himself to maybe use that time to work even more. He joins a modelling agency and the moment he’s signed, he books a couple spreads in magazines and even lands a cover on Esquire Homme and modelling becomes part of him and his life.

 

Hyungwon leaves the office daily and becomes booked with an additional schedule after office hours (at least two to three times a week ) excluding the weekends because he had especially asked for no schedules. He leaves himself to sleep like the dead on the weekends. Nobody needs to see him. He doesn’t want to see anyone either. It’s comforting and healing with the duvet up to his neck and his eyes closed. The world is so much simpler and bland when all you see in front of you is darkness.

 

His status may have increased, but he is numb to any changes. Whether the new found money he had gained through modelling or the promotion once again from the IT department, Hyungwon realises that he’s just another plain overachiever with no real life. What a pity, he had wanted to be different. Perhaps more lively, more capable but he already was - acing two fields of work and in being a Capricorn. How hardworking.

 

 

>>

 

 

“Hyungwon, listen to me. You’re in a poor state right now that nobody can really help you because you keep your thoughts to yourself. You’re so stubborn in being private. But even if I can’t get into your head, you need to at least allow me as a good friend to at least try to keep you in good health. I don’t want to see you dying and to visit your death bed this early in life. Your poor mother literally contacted me and spoke to me about how she wanted to eat because you’re not eating anything at all! Like skin and bones, your fridge must practically be empty and you don’t even bother eating ramen.”

Wonho’s comments are brute. Brute but necessary and Hyungwon always liked it best when Wonho didn’t beat around the bush even if he was walking in circles and in the dark alone.

“Okay. Alright, what do you want me to do then?”

Hyungwon sips on his black coffee while looking at the other with his eyebrows raised. He had not expected for Wonho to drop by. Not now, nor anytime soon. He leans his frame against the island in the kitchen and just pauses.

Wonho notices that the other literally has sullen cheeks and a bony spine almost sticking out. It looks so grotesque that it looks so beautiful. And maybe that was what art was and want fashion wanted. But Wonho treasured health and considering that he was observant, he feels a little guilty for only noticing all that now. Perhaps it’s the fact that Wonho sees him pretty much every day or that he had always known the other to be slender, but this new and slimmer than-before Hyunwon looked nothing but frail.

He decides to take Hyungwon out to either a steak house or a buffet at least twice a week because the man needs to eat. He needs to gain at least 40 pounds and if possible, eat meat/steak and carbs as much as possible because Hyungwon looks so unhealthy that he’s becoming a walking skeleton.

“I’ll treat you, and in return, you are just going to be grateful okay? We can’t have you looking like that especially not when you’re just not in the best mood. I got you, okay? Don’t worry now just trust me.”

“Thanks man.” Free food never sounded any better. Especially when you didn’t need to prepare and cook it yourself.

“And oh my god, stop eating vegetables only and drinking tea and coffee. You’re literally dieting without trying.”

“I am?”

For the first time in a while, Hyungwon looks at the mirror comparing his own frame to Wonho and although he’s always been slender he did looks so dramatically petite in size next to the other that it was somewhat embarrassing. As if his shoulders decreased in width and being so tall and slender didn’t make him very masculine. Hyungwon doesn’t plan on working out, but even so, a little more meat and bones would do him just as well.

 

 

He counts the plates in front of him. Chicken, pork, beef, lamb, venison and etc. Plates and plates of gourmet meals in front of him and his senses are all tingling and dang, what a feast. But also, he truly liked meat and this was simply heaven.

 

The moment he eats, he relishes in the feeling. The taste that he had forgotten because when was the last time he actually had a proper meal? Hyungwon goes home happier in the recent as he and Wonho bond over food when he’s free. He’s still limited because he still models, but he thinks that the agency wouldn’t really mind, he he gained a couple pounds on his bones. He would still fit their standards of the industry’s size 0. Rounder cheeks was still okay.

So somewhere along the lines where Hyungwon’s been keeping down low he receives news that Minhyuk’s going to come back soon and that the other has made tremendous work and improvement which would only benefit the company but also himself as a person. Hyungwon knows that people change. And perhaps, he wonders, how much better the other had become and as for himself, how much weaker and vulnerable he was.

 

 

//

 

 

Work had become a routine. Making time for people to come into his life was difficult as there was any time to spare.

If you thought that this was about Hyungwon than this was true. But this was also Minhyuk who had fallen in love with his friend and is a bit nervous of what he can do to repair his relationship with Hyungwon. It’s feeling stressed quite honestly, the pressures of work and that no one who speaks his first language is near him so that he can’t quite talk out his worries. There is no one who would listen to him and it seemed really stupid to talk to the walls surrounding his room.

But something tells him that it’s a good idea to drink alone tonight and maybe just this night alone because someone at work had given him a nice bottle of Wine and even though Minhyuk had planned to bring that home after storing it away in his suitcase for some time, he decides that he could still bring home another bottle later; the next wine recommendation from his Italian peers at work would be fine and he could just buy that instead.

He opens the bottle and thinks that to be safe, he’ll drink only at most, a quarter of wine. He thankfully doesn’t have work tomorrow and he would rather not be hungover the next day. So he starts slow, carefully downing a couple sips and before he knows it, he’s feeling a little emotional and teary because he’s suddenly thinking a lot of his own actions and of Hyungwon and he wonders why could have been so dumb this entire time.

 

_Why did I do that? Gosh, Lee Minhyuk, how despicable. Like seriously, you ruined your chance and blew it. Like all this time in trying to protect friendship you almost lost a friend. Or may have already lost a good friend. A friend that you haven’t been able to make in a very long time because everyone you knew had moved away-_

 

The clock stares right back at him and it’s only 8pm. He doesn’t even know what time Korea is, but he picks up his phone and he just calls Hyungwon because he misses the other so much.

 

In Seoul, it’s 4:00 AM. Hyungwon would be sleeping at this time but for some reason, he’s not sleeping as soundly (and he’s just in bed trying to go back to sleep because he’s truly fatigued) and he needs as much rest that his body can take. But he gets a call and maybe it’s the fact that he has both phone charging on his bedside table and he doesn’t even bother to look at who calls and he picks up the phone. He immediately regrets his actions the moment he hears the speaker.

 

“Oooohhh Hyungwon, you finally replied me. I sent you so many messages and texts and you probably don’t even read them even I wish that you would, you read them. Like I had put effort to still say sorry but you just became a pissy cat and avoided me like the plague! Like what kind of person are you?! Like I was about to stop messaging you because you don’t even talk to me and I was about to give up on us?!”

Hyungwon feels kind of bad because he had been ignoring the other, but it was simply because he didn’t know what to do because all this time, he had been wallowing in his own self pity and he didn’t know what else there was to do. But for the other to be complaining as if it was his fault, it didn’t feel right either. Especially when you had purposefully gone out to buy a bouquet of flowers just for someone and it ends up going to waste.

 

“How could you do that to me? And I thought I was the only bad friend leaving! But you know, I hope that you’re keeping yourself well because we’re all trying to make life ends meet and you’re my hope and inspiration to keep working right now, because-

Minhyuk’s voice sounds so dreary and sad and it just blabs on. Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do. He’s never had this experience before and it feels as if an ex was calling him except this was just Minhyuk who happens to act a certain way when drunk. He wonders if he should tell the other that he’s still angry because what the hell, shouldn’t you be apologising more sincerely instead of just complaining? Like if anything, it was him that was hurt, Minhyuk, by no means should be more pained than him. But Hyungwon misses the other’s voice too much and he can’t bring himself to say anything more nor to end the call.

 

“Minhyuk, what time is it right now? You’re calling me at 4AM and I really don’t appreciate it right now.”

Hyungwon is tired, he doesn’t even know how to feel. In the darkness, it’s just him alone and Minhyuk voice speaking on speakerphone next to him in bed and Hyungwon wishes that Minhyuk’s voice could just pull him to sleep.

 

“I’m so sorry, it’s like about 9 something? But, Hyungwon! I missed you too so much, like I just realised how oblivious I was to my own feelings. Like I truly like you! I like you so much that I think we should date, and because you’re literally like everything I’m not but like you’re so you, you like complete me. Like this sounds hilarious but like, if you’re ever my husband I would be like the happiest person ever and like what the hell, I actually flirted with you a bit but you’re also like stiff as a rock and that just makes me pretty gay but you’re actually gay or whatever so you should have known but like you froze too? I miss you cuddling with me, and I’m so lonely without you.”

The confession makes Hyungwon feel warm in ways that he hadn’t felt in a long time. A drunk Minhyuk was a really affectionate and random Minhyuk who whined and cried. Hyungwon wanted to resent the other but all those feelings were just dissipating so quickly. He had no chance. No chance to even muster any anger because he was so weak when the other was being so soft.

 

“You know Hyungwon, I feel like if you just told me that you liked me instead of kissing me, things would have become so much easier for us.”

 

Everything that Minhyuk is saying is so personal and profound that it seems to comfort and attack him at the same time. He doesn’t know if he should feel offended or not. But the story is, Hyungwon felt love so wholesomely and all of this was so new and different to him. It was his first time pining for someone that bad and you can make sense of how one would feel if you tried to make some kind of move but they rejected you but then plot twist, they like you too actually. Furthermore, it was unlike him to directly tell anyone someone how he felt, much less Minhyuk in the current moment.

Hyungwon stays silent. The conversation comes to a pause. A very long one.

“Are you still listening to me?”

 

Hyungwon still doesn’t reply. He thinks there’s no need to either.

“Well, okay. I guess if you still haven’t forgiven me that’s okay. We can sort that out when I come back, which is really soon. I guess I’ll go now. Thank you for listening, and hopefully, you haven’t fallen asleep but it is really late so maybe you won’t even hear this part. Good night, Hyungwon.”

But just before Minhyuk decides to end the call, Hyungwon bursts. It’s rapid and so sudden that a normal, sober, and non-tired Hyungwon would never say such things. He had a filter, and right now, there was no filter at all. He sounded so desperate, sad and alone.

“Goddammit, I love you and I miss you so much.”

 

Of course, Hyungwon misses Minhyuk. He had been so low and mopey this entire time all because the other left. It's maybe a little pitiful too, to hear the truth. Perhaps, shameful even. Even though Hyungwon never read a text or ignored the other's existence the other time, it was because he didn't know what to do. Like a newbie in love, he was shy, careful and too conscious. It's just that he never was the greatest in sharing his emotions because they could be so dark, intense and deep that they frightened himself. All he could do was store it away, for a little while, hoping to forget. But now, that wasn't going to happen. Especially not after blurbing out something so important out of the blue.

 

Minhyuk  starts laughing but he isn’t mocking him; still, what a sad scenario. Hyungwon remembers though that at the moment, Minhyuk was drunk. Which equals to a clumsy person and he hopes that Minhyuk doesn’t end up falling off or hurting himself wherever he is because what a sacrifice to commit from your own body when drunk.

“You miss me? That’s a really sweet dream isn’t it? After all, you don’t even try to talk to me these past months, I would love to see you real soon. If you want to see me, of course.”

 

Hyungwon wants to tell Minhyuk that this isn’t a dream and that he would love to see the other. But Minhyuk’s drunk and that perhaps the other wouldn’t remember this conversation (that they’re having right now) and maybe nothing’s going to be saved or fixed after all. They do say that you’re the most genuine self when drunk however. Or perhaps, Hyungwon was being too critical of others and himself because he had become so bitter. Now that happiness had the possibility of entering his life again, Hyungwon needed time to adapt once again. Minhyuk was a blitzkrieg, a large influence on destruction, that Hyungwon now feared.

 

The flowers that Hyungwon had bought the day of Minhyuk’s departure remains in his house. It isn’t a single bouquet anymore because after the first one had wilted, he had gone out to buy more flowers without throwing the old ones away and this time, he just chose whatever flowers he liked and now he had an entire surface in his house full of dead, and dry flowers that seemed to decorate around his loneliness.

Romantic and maybe a bit sad. Hyungwon doesn’t know. But love was struggles and romance and maybe, he was doing something right. Being patient and still waiting for Minhyuk to come back made sense to him. He was still, loyal.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going somewhere with this... just like how Hyunghyuk isn't dead.

The next morning, Hyungwon sleeps in until the afternoon. Minhyuk wakes up hungover and doesn’t remember a single thing. He had blacked out somewhere after dark but his phone shows him that and he had called Hyungwon and the other had picked up his call and they had spoken for 2 hours.

Minhyuk’s thankful that he had an international plan. But still, it would have been more efficient and less costly had he decided to call Hyungwon using Kakaotalk. But it didn’t matter, Hyungwon had picked up and even though Minhyuk doesn’t remember a thing, he’s sure that he had only been honest and that Hyungwon didn’t ignore him but perhaps listened to him. Just like usual. Or just like what they had always acted with each other. But that’s exactly why he’s freaking out because his mouth is so loose when he’s drunk and he hasn’t been able to express himself in a very long time, and he’s now too embarrassed to face the other.

In a very long time though, Hyungwon wakes up feeling reenergised despite how late he had slept. There is a new feeling of hope and joy brimming within him.

  

Reading Minhyuk’s messages for him are really endearing and they make him so guilty and conflicted it’s kind of sad and mopey that he purposefully ignored the other but also because it kinds of makes him a possibly dick for doing that and a wimp on the other hand for being scared. Of nothing.

Minhyuk still cared. The other still wanted to talk to him and the other even confessed that he actually liked him? Hyungwon feels giddy (on the inside) but he viewed Minhyuk as superior to himself and the fact that Minhyuk told him over the phone that they can date possibly when they’re back makes Hyungwon question the other’s thinking. Were they able to date right away? Wouldn’t it be too fast? The progression from friendship to suddenly dating without knowing each other that well in terms of what each person liked.

Hyungwon had always seen Minhyuk as some kind of role model to follow later on in life and now that the other liked him, he seemed nothing like to compare. He personally felt that his style was nothing as forward and stylish like the other and he had problems holding on to his personal feelings for so long that it made him seem like he held grudges against others. And yea, Hyungwon thinks that he actually does that because he’s actually kind of sensitive and petty. Nonetheless, Hyungwon was like a total frog and Minhyuk was like everything beautiful. He just couldn’t compare.

There were many texts to read:

_Hyungwon, I’m so sorry we argued about this but I just want to tell you that I only pushed you away because for that moment, I was overwhelmed in feelings and I didn’t expect that like? Next time, give me a warning or like I had no idea that you even liked me? But also this entire time I never knew I was into boys because I had always thought that I like girls and so when I met you and we got close, I honestly got really confused? So I’m so sorry if I led you on but that’s okay because I actually like you too. I’m so sorry! >.<_

_Hyungwon, if you see this, please reply okay? I’m really sorry so I hope you can reply to me soon with some kind of response? You’re still my friend and I care about you okay?_

_Hyungwon, so maybe you’re not responding like I thought you would but I’ll just tell you about what’s been happening okay? Its my first day and I’m so surprised that my English is actually okay because I don’t even know Italian and they don’t even speak Korean so I thought that things may go a bit complex but like it’s actually not too bad and they trust me with my ideas. Must be how I dress haha._

_Hyungwon, the wine here is pretty smooth to drink and I think that considering you have a higher tolerance than me, I think you’ll like the food and wine here too. You know, maybe I’ll bring one home with me so that we can drink together. Or like, I’ll get you a whole bottle too, because I’m still sorry so hopefully you can accept my offering? Miss you!_

_Hyungwon, I hope you’re eating well. Someone has been told me that you’ve been acting different and if it’s because of me, I really didn’t mean to. I don’t know what happened but I remembered that I forgot to tell you what time, I was leaving so if you had gone to the airport and I had already flown away, I’m so sorry. I’ll buy you enough pastries to fit your entire fridge because I feel so guilty? But you like pastries right? So, surely, you can forgive me?_

_Hyungwon-_  
_Hyungwon-_  
_Hyungwon- I really miss you._

Hyungwon reads them all and wants to reply but he doesn’t know what to tell Minhyuk. Life had been low and high and now that he’s better, he doesn’t know if telling Minhyuk that he’s pretty much a 3/4 part time model would make the other proud or surprised.

So he can only send Minhyuk an earnest text in response to the 30+ the other had sent him because it only seemed polite now and out of courtesy that he do the same. He doesn’t plan to tell the other how he bought a bouquet of flowers though because that made him too shy and it was so embarrassing.

“Oh god, how awkward can I sound?”

_Hey Minhyuk, I’m so sorry that I haven’t read or replied your texts until now. If I’m going to be honest, I was really hurt and maybe it’s because I felt like I was losing something so important to me and I was afraid. I didn’t know how to cope. I didn’t think you would like me and if I did, I thought I was mistaken. But after you had left, I was honestly feeling pretty low. I’ve been doing well in work and I’ve found some time to join an agency, so yes, I’m also an official model now too. I guess you would be proud of me? After all, you had recommended me to do so in the past. Thank you for the call, there was a lot that I learned from you and hopefully, we can see and contact more of each other soon. I forgive you. Maybe not entirely, but I do. I guess-_

 

He presses send. Was it too much? Too little said? Too brief or just right? Hyungwon expects for another text in return. But the texts stop. Minhyuk stops texting him about life, of him and Hyungwon wonders what just happened. When he thought that they were just about to talk again, conversations don’t happen again.

DTR: still not fully defined.

 

\----

 

You could say that Minhyuk was busy. Sure, there were projects going on but he definitely still had time to check his phone. He had indeed seen Hyungwon’s text but had not replied. Not because he didn’t want to but because he no longer knew what to say. It was so easy, just a text away to make things alright.

But alright wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Deep down, he knew that he wanted to date the other, but there were still things he was uncertain about. Like what would his mother think? Or if his father found out? What would happen when they’re together and they’re like horny? Does he, himself, even take dick? (A/N: I probably could have used another word but I’m trying to make Minhyuk brash because he kinda is). Like he never had such an experience before... Perhaps, Minhyuk decides that he can search online for resources. But he doesn’t bother to type anything on the lines of “straight guy turned gay” and just goes directly to gay porn because he’s a grown man with urges and he’s interested and possibly mortified at the same time.

Like, oh.  
He was definitely thirsty, but he never knew if he was a top or bottom because he usually topped?

But also, how could he ask anyone about that? Sexual preferences was his own, and he surely, couldn’t ask Hyungwon about this.  
-

 

Months pass.

Halloween goes by and Hyungwon skips out on chocolate treats. He forgets about sweets and treats because there was nothing sweeter than the flirty words that Minhyuk used to tell him when the other lingered around in his house. But now that Minhyuk who has been definitely on hold on him for now, seemed more like bitter chocolate.

Sweet with an uncertain aftertaste.

The clothes that the other had left behind in his closet brings him rushes of hope and regret because they were just a remainder. The fact that the other was going to return soon but also in that the other literally just left him “hanging.”

 

By Christmas and before the New Years, Hyungwon had gotten really close to Kihyun and Wonho simply because they hang out together so often and Hyungwon doesn’t feel lonely. Maybe this was what it was like to have actual friends? Not that Hyungwon doesn’t really have friends but without Minhyuk here and through openness to experience, Hyungwon’s not as introverted and more social slowly transforming into that social butterfly he could be.

They somehow talk about goals for the New Years, and they’re all turning around 27+ all nearing their thirties and the conversation is somehow manoeuvred about their love life and it’s kind of sad but not quite because they’re all single but at least they were all single together.

 

“When was your last date?” Kihyun throws him a question as they’re sitting on the leather, tuxedo style sofa as they drink a little. Kihyun had offered to cook them all a nice meal in his home.

“2009?”

It’s been a while. Hyungwon really needs to think really hard because he had been single for so long. Or rather, gotten laid. That single life had become so comfortable for him he didn’t crave for too much external and physical stimulation. It’s really been a while that Hyungwon had gone out to play around or to go to clubs to even mingle and to meet some people. It never bothered him that as he grew older, his interest in such events had diminished because yea, he may be single, but he was an accomplished man in life right now and that was all that mattered. Settling down can come later.

“Seriously? No way.”

The others look at him in disbelief and Hyungwon’s just like “what?” As far he was concerned, his home seemed to look and smell exactly like a single man’s life. There were no decorations and although there was always food in his fridge, it was only because his mother did his groceries for him. Yes, he was pretty much a mama’s boy, but he didn’t really have a problem with that.

“You? Single? For how many years? What the heck, I thought you were in a relationship of some sort.”

Relationship. Relationships.  
He hadn’t had a love life since he entered the company as a rookie. So if they were implying anything of him dating...Wonho looks to him with an uncertain expression.

“Aren’t you and Minhyuk a thing?”  
“We’re… friends. That’s it.”

It’s so vague though. Because they never really acted like just friends perhaps to others and were sometimes too close for others to think otherwise. But they were only friends. Friends that were mutual in any way that was platonic and maybe growing to be mutual, last minute. At what point in time had they crossed the line? Was it the time where they had slept together doing nothing but just sleeping because their bed was simply large enough for two? They had a mutual interest and everything was understood tacitly. There was no need to discuss things that weren’t required because they understood. Like soulmates or best mates. Super close bros.

Everyone looks at him confused and Hyungwon predicts that they were all overestimating his relationship with Minhyuk because yea, he was all sad and mopey after the other had gone away but they were’t dating. It was just a super, close-knit friendship that seemed to tear apart and that’s why Hyungwon cracked. How embarrassing, he was such a deeply loyal and sensitive soul.

 

“Do you two plan to maybe elope when Minhyuk’s back? Or do you want to meet anyone then? Like I’ve got some people I could set up with or like, we could bring you to a private hostess club or something. Like when was the last time when you even got it on?”

“Uhhh, I’m fine. Sexually too. I don’t need any help. Thank you.”

Elope. Yea, he definitely doesn’t mind eloping with the other when Minhyuk was pretty much perfect in every way. Like besides the slightest height difference, Minhyuk was pretty much hot stuff in every way possible. There’s nothing really delicate about Minhyuk actually but his appearance and powerful ego but that’s really something else. But like that was also possibly bit too much, considering, you don’t do nor think that stuff usually when you were bros, but even so, were they even considered bros anymore?

Kihyun is direct unlike that Wonho that Hyungwon sometimes wonders if Kihyun ever had a filter. But he’s sure that the other was just worried about him because testosterone and sexuality go hand in hand, and these things just drop as you age and when you’re tied down to a relationship. But Hyungwon’s bisexual and if he really wanted some, it wasn’t too difficult. The computer and himself was good enough.

Except then again, Kihyun and Minhyuk were friends, then it made sense that both of them were blunt. But considering that Kihyun and Minhyuk were friends, it only made sense that they contact each other?

“Have you spoken with Minhyuk lately?” Hyungwon tries to sound contained. It was just that after Minhyuk stopped texting, the other didn’t even call him. The only reply he ever gave fully was their conversation on the phone and that single text.

Kihyun replies easily. It seemed like he always spoke with Minhyuk. “Yea, we talked to each other like at least twice a week? On the phone or like Facetime? Why? What’s up.”

“Oh nothing. I’m just curious as to how he’s doing.”

Of course Hyungwon would worry. Had the other been doing the same for him previously, it was now Hyungwon’s time to be wary because did his text scare Minhyuk away? Was this some kind of revenge or pay back time against him because he had ignored the other for months on? He’s honestly a bit jealous that Minhyuk would call Kihyun but not him. He didn’t know if faithful/close friends did that.

“Minhyuk? I think it’s best for you two to clear things up when he’s back and by the thoughts of it, you should try to initiate it because Minhyuk’s kind of freaking out right now. It would be better if you confront him.”

Oh. Minhyuk freaking out was something that he had not expected. But what was there to be so freaked out about? Hyungwon had his doubts because what did he do to impact the other so greatly? Unless Minhyuk wa clueless about what he had told him about then maybe that was it.

“And in case you’re still wondering, he’s over the moon with you.”

_Oh._

At least feelings were mutual.

 

>

 

 _Minhyuk, why did you stop texting me after that text?_  


Minhyuk’s phone comes to a buzz and he’s currently just eating supper with a plain panini sandwich in hand because he can’t cook and because he’s kind of sicking of eating Italian food. He misses Korean food, the side dishes and all the varieties of comfort food that Hyungwon had cooked for him on a weekly basis. They were so domestic together and just chill. Good vibes, peace, and fun whenever it fit. Minhyuk missed the other.

__You're not the one to say that when you ignored all my texts! >.<_  
Are you available right now? We could talk over the phone about this. Sober? Hopefully._

 

Right, he had called Hyungwon when drunk and Minhyuk knows how much he transforms into someone else. He’s most certain that he had blurted something out of line but Hyungwon still listened to him. What an embarrassment.

So he replies Hyungwon with “Okay, I’m free. Call me? :)” and when he answers the phone with hello and hears Hyungwon’s voice for the first time in a very long time, he gets mixed feelings. Hyungwon seemed well, and Minhyuk thinks that when he gets back, he plans to spend many days at the other’s house because what was home and comfort when home and comfort was at someone else’s house.

 

“Hello Hyungwon, I’ve missed you lots.”

He hears Hyungwon laugh softly before replying with a “I miss you too.” There’s a brief pause in between because this is a moment.

“Did you become a model because of me or something? I’m so proud of you though. Got a fine dandy model as a friend now and not only is he smart, he freaking owns magazine covers!”

Minhyuk doesn’t need to see to know that Hyungwon’s flustered. The other always become shy when showered with compliments and this was like no other. But back to the point, they were supposed to be awkward and Minhyuk wants to avoid that.

“When you come back?’Home.”

Hyungwon’s voice kind of falters. It seemed strange having to ask and confirm such a question. It’s almost too bold and assuming how he states homes as if Minhyuk now lived with him and not in his own residence.

He’s aware that Minhyuk likes him, but he still feels the need to clarify it. Besides, as far as he’s concerned, it’s Minhyuk’s first time being attracted to a dude and he doesn’t want to make things too strange right now. He sounds somewhat wistful.

“Or rather, do you want to talk about _us_ when you’re back?”

The silence or pause lingers in the air. It’s so quiet that Hyungwon can hear the other chewing his sandwich with Minhyuk’s brain just pondering. The wait is frustrating and nerve-wrecking. It feels like a confession because that’s also a direct question but Minhyuk is just taking his sweet time chewing and swallowing. Hyungwon feels his heartbeat speed up because he’s never had to wait so longer for an answer before and never had he needed to wait this long for Minhyuk other than the physical distance that’s separating them and the single text sent too long ago for him to remember.

 

“Of course I do. Just give me time? Like I’m just unsure of like-  
Minhyuk’s voice is all soft and considerate before leaving his words unfinished, he sounds confused.  
“Like?”

“What do we do if we have sex? Like you know this sexual tension that we have going on? Like who tops and like you know, I’ve never done it with a guy before so like oh my goodness, biology!?”

Yes, Minhyuk just had to say all that. He had to blurt it out because it’s been on his mind ever since. Not because he’s concerned of his own feelings for the other but the possibility of if they ever got it on, what goes on, who does what, and just what timing in the world does he have to say that now.

 

Nonetheless, Hyungwon is too stunned to speak. He’s also blushing because man, that’s dirty. He feels like some kind of innocent virgin or something because this was just too direct and TMI that he’s like oh no.

“I-I mean, Hyungwon, like you know!?” Minhyuk practically shrieks after finishing his nice Panini.

“Gosh Minhyuk, can we not talk about this right now? I was so worried just a minute ago waiting for you to answer and now I’m just too ashamed and am having second-hand embarrassment because of you. We can deal with this stuff later. Let’s take it slow you know? You need to help me clear the fridge because my mom brings me too much food!”

 

“Why do you sound like you’re accusing your mother when she’s only trying to be nice to you and make sure your skinny bones is alive?”

Minhyuk’s tone is jokingly, accusing.

“I’m not?!”

Hyungwon’s flustered and Minhyuk can see the visuals of blushed cheeks and red ears in his head.

“Well don’t worry, 'cause _baby_ , I’m coming home _real_ soon.”

Smooth. Lee Minhyuk’s real smooth.

-

Needless to say, Hyungwon had been tracking down the days until Minhyuk returns back to Seoul. But what a nice surprise and secret that Minhyuk and Kihyun holds onto themselves, because Minhyuk, who had been such an efficient and marvelous intern finishes his work too well. The Italian corporate cuts his intern short because they had done everything necessary in less than 16 months time and it’s only the 10th month and they’re finished. So Minhyuk gets his airplane ticket and flies back from Milan to Seoul. The moment he lands he takes a cab back home to put away his belonging before quickly heading over to Hyungwon’s because he obviously misses the other. (No, he’s really just a leech though).

Taking a brisk shower and quickly but still delicately putting on his creams and lotions, he brushes up. In something similar to sweatpants but not because he doesn’t believe in such casual clothing except for gym shorts, he trecks over to Hyungwon at 4AM. The spare key that Hyungwon gave him comes in handy and he opens the door. He heads over to Hyungwon’s room before plopping himself onto to Hyungwon’s bed. If Hyungwon notices his presence, the other continues to sleep but wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and they sleep. Minhyuk hasn’t slept this well since.

 

Usually, Hyungwon’s not the one to wake up this early. On weekends when he doesn’t have to work, he wakes around 11:30 AM before getting out of bed to make himself breakfast/brunch before going on with the day. But in this moment he smells a familiar, fresh scent next to his nose and feels some kind of weight plopped against his stomach. The weight that’s somewhat crushing him makes he wakes up. It doesn’t help that the rays from the sun are shining right into his face. It’s truly a pleasant feeling in his stomach when he sees Minhyuk next to him in bed as the other continues to sleep soundlessly. With gentle movements, he moves Minhyuk’s arm from him. He’s plan on making breakfast because if he’s not going to make a meal for them, then who would?

He’s about to get out off bed successfully moving when Minhyuk suddenly stirs in his sleep.

“H-hyungwon?”

Minhyuk’s sleepy voice breaks midway but Hyungwon tells the other to continue sleep. He’ll wake the other when breakfast’s ready. The other must be tired from his flight.

“Sleep. I’ll be back, okay?  
“Mmm.”

 

It feels like nothing has changed. The way that they react to each other as if Minhyuk just didn’t leave for a little while as Hyungwon prepares their meals in the kitchen. Hyungwon’s thankful that his mother just had recently dropped off a whole bunch of food because apparently, she had made “kimchi” recently and his aunt had also loaded him with a feast of all kinds. When his mother came by, she had told him to share and it seemed that she knew something that he didn’t know with the amount of portions she had come with. But it feels alright. It felt nice and pleasant. All things can resume to what felt “normal,” with Minhyuk by his side again.

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee from actual hand-grinded coffee grounds spreads throughout the first floor. Hyungwon’s bacon and eggs arouses the interest of Minhyuk from his sleep and as he heads to the kitchen, Hyungwon’s already finishing up making avocado toast.

“Morning.” Hyungwon flashes him a quick smile as he sets down the plates on the dining table. Minhyuk’s makes it his goal to thank the other as he settles for a quick back hug against the taller other and rests his chin against the other’s broad shoulders.

“Good morning to you too.”

It’s light laughter and a couple of chuckles from catching up. Hyungwon listens to Minhyuk’s stories and bad Italian and he also shows Minhyuk a couple snaps of himself from modelling.

“So how much did you miss me while I was away?”  
“Not too much.”

The look that Minhyuk has on his face makes Hyungwon want to scoff. What a conceited question but also what a conceited face. He really doesn’t need to answer that because he’s well aware that Minhyuk knows about how mopey he was. Like a goddamn baby or like a naive lover waiting for eternity.

“The better question should be, how much you missed me, Minhyuk.”

“Ooooohhhh jealousy! Of course, I missed you tons!” Minhyuk sends his wiggly eyebrows and stuffs his face with another slice of avocado and bacon with scrambled eggs. “There’s no other person that I can miss more than you besides my family.”

“I’m flattered.”  
“You should be.”

 

They don’t do much for the rest of the day besides snuggling together on the couch while catching up. They eat Kimchi fried rice for dinner because Hyungwon’s too lazy too cook and Minhyuk’s been missing the essential basics.

It’s a Sunday. There’s work the next day, and even though one would think that Minhyuk could take an extra day off, there isn’t time for that. He’s got to submit a report from his internship. Well that’s actually it for Minhyuk on Monday. That’s the benefits of being high up in the hierarchy.

 

“Hyungwon, guess what?”  
“What?”

The amount of joy sparkling in Minhyuk’s eyes is suggestive.  
“I got us matching suits! Now we’re going to look super posh for work. It’s got silk seam, polished buttons and look at that design! What's more to like than two handsome boys in matching suits?”

"Wow, I really can't explain your conceited behaviour."  
"But you love me."   

Minhyuk's eyes are starry. They're sparkling and Hyungwon's fighting off a grin.   
"Yea, about that-

 

-

 

The next morning, the two handsome lads walk to work. It’s like what it always was. Sleek looks, gorgeous faces and long legs.

“Lunch together?”  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So besides this poor update, hopefully it turned out alright! Anyways, just a thought but the fact that I made this AU where Hyungwon can actually cook whereas in reality, it's perhaps quite the opposite lmao. But I live for soft Hyunghyuk. We just need to see more of them cuddling irl now or something.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how this will turn out. But if anything, distance only makes you grow more fond. That's the direction I'm heading. I hope I can write enough to soothe out the angst lol. Anyways, I'll see what I can do. Posts may be infrequent however. You have been warned. Third person writing/descriptions drives me in circles where I don't even know my context.


End file.
